Tomato Day
by Retarded Lolicon
Summary: A short fanfic about Maki's birthday Happy Birthday, Maki!
A/N: Happy Birthday to our beloved Tomato Queen, Maki Nishikino! Error in grammars will be found. I hope this fanfic is not late for Maki's birthday. I made this fanfic in the middle of night (I do all of my fanfics in the middle of the night.) This is just one of my random shizz.

Enjoy!

* * *

Today is Maki's birthday! Everyone has their own gifts and surprises for her. In order to make their surprise party, which would be held at the club room, be possible; they needed Maki to be meters away from the club room so they can get ready. They asked teachers and students to help them with distracting Maki.

Maki was annoyed by the fact that many teachers made her do some errands and some students needed her help. She would be late for µ's practice at this rate. Every time she is on her way to the club room, someone would pop up and tell her, " Hey Nishikino, come and help me wit something." or "Nishikino, do some errand for me." somewhere along those lines.

She noticed that every time she goes near the club room, somebody would be there to refrain her from nearing the club room Like it was predicted or something that would involve Nozomi and her tarots. This time, instead of going to the club room, she went to the music room. She was able to go safely at the music room without encountering someone.

She slid the door open and closed it when she went inside. She settled her bag down near at the piano. She sat down at the chair and began playing a melody. The melody was smooth and soothing, it was Aishiteru Banzai. After playing it she received a message from Honoka. Honoka was asking where she was and they were waiting for her at the club room. Maki cursed and immediately went out of the music room. She was so absorbed on playing music; or rather she was distracted by many people that she forgot about practice and their meeting. She went to the club room carefully, making sure that no one will be there to make her do some errands again. Her way to the club room this time was the total opposite of before. She wondered where all the people who were in the way went now.

Finally, she was now in front of the club room. She held the knob and twisted it to make the door open. The door opened and party poppers were used to surprise her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! MAKI!" Everyone in the room shouted and greeted Maki.

Everyone sang the Happy Birthday song to Maki as she entered the room. There was a huge banner, hanging at ceiling; written there was 'Happy Birthday Maki!' and some doodles. It was obviously made by Hanayo and Rin. There is also plenty of food at the table enough for everyone. There was tomato spaghetti, tomato sandwich, tomato chips and other foods that can be tomatofied. Of course, cake would not be left out. Tomato cake is our cake for today, because Maki likes, scratch that, loves tomatoes so much. (Is tomato cake even possible?) Tomatoes are a must if you want to survive in Maki's birthday; No tomatoes or you will get executed by the Tomato soldiers led by the tomato queen, Maki Nishikino.

Maki was very happy and surprised about this. She smiled at them brightly and said her thanks to them. They planned to go to the roof top and play some games but Honoka and Rin already ate some food. They decided to eat first before playing. All of them ate happily. After eating, they cleaned the place up and locked the club room. All of them raced their way to the rooftop. Baka trio got first, followed by the SolGe trio and lastly the angelic trio.

"Everyone! let's play Truth or dare!" Honoka took out a bottle of soft drink and gave it to Rin. "Rin-chan! Chug! chug! Chug!" Honoka cheered.

"Understood nya!" Rin saluted at Honoka and began chugging down the soft drink in one go. The bottle was emptied immediately by Rin."Thanks for the drink nya!"

"You better drink lots of water later, got that Rin?" Umi said sternly. Rin nodded.

"The rules are easy! Get pointed by the bottle and you choose truth or dare, if failed to the said dare or truth, a pinch on the cheek will be the punishment! Any questions?" Nozomi raised her hand. "Yes Nozomi?" Honoka pointed at Nozomi.

"Can my groping be a valid punishment too?"

"Uh.. N-"

"I take that silence as a yes." Nozomi smiled. They just got dragged into Nozo-hell.

The game began when Honoka spun the bottle, it landed on Kotori. Kotori picked dare and Honoka dared Kotori to sit on Umi's lap. She did the dare. She spin the bottle and it landed on Rin. Kotori asked what Rin likes better, Hanayo or Ramen. She answered that if Hanayo were to wear a costume of Ramen she would love it. Since ramen can't transform into Hanayo she picked Hanayo. This time, Rin spun the bottle and it landed on Eli. Eli chose dare. She was dared to slap Nico on the face with money, and yeah, she did it. Eli spun the bottle and it landed on Honoka. Honoka chose dare. Eli dared her to do the chicken dance. While Honoka was doing her dare, Rin joined in. Honoka spun the bottle and it landed on Nico. Nico chose dare. Honoka dared her to grope Nozomi but she declined so she got punished instead by Nozomi. Nico spun the bottle and it landed on Maki. Maki chose truth; Nico asked her if Maki likes her. Maki blushed and honestly said yes. It was now the birthday girl's turn to spin and it landed on Nozomi. Nozomi chose dare. Maki dared Nozomi to slap Nico with a fan, and yeah she did. Hanayo got the next one; she chose truth and Nozomi asked if she likes Rin not in a friendly way, Hanayo just answered a maybe. Next was Umi, who was still being straddled by Kotori, she chose truth. Hanayo asked if she is salty like her name. She said no, but in reality she is. The game ended and it is now tine for the gifts!

Everyone gave their gifts to Maki. Maki opened them one by one. Honoka gave her a pin that has a music note as a design. Kotori gave her pajama that has tomatoes as its design. Umi gave her a music notebook. Rin gave her tomato juice, one box filled with tomato juice. Hanayo gave her an envelope containing rare Nico pictures. Eli gave her a bracelet that has tomatoes and music notes on it. She said that she made it herself. Nozomi gifted Nico to Maki. Nico was in a maid costume and she has cat ears and tail with it. Who knows how Nozomi got Nico into this. Finally Nico gave her gift to Maki which was a Tomato plushy.

Maki never celebrated her birthday like this before. Her usual birthday would be at family restaurants but this time, she was with her beloved friends. She thanked each one of them for their gifts. All of them walked home together. They laughed together as they went home. Before bidding their farewells, they said 'Happy Birthday' once again to Maki.

Maki never felt this much happiness like this before. Maki also never received many gifts and a gift that is a human (Nico). Maki is grateful to have them as friends and also as a family.

Once again, Happy Birthday, Maki!

* * *

A/N: Happy Birthday to Maki! Reviews are allowed.

I know this is a crappy fic xD Hope you enjoyed~

Byesu and I'm out!


End file.
